


More Than Five Stages

by Another_sasuke_fangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, and its not pretty, itachi loses his mind, uh yeah. sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_sasuke_fangirl/pseuds/Another_sasuke_fangirl
Summary: Summer is almost over and the new school semester will start in a week. Sasuke just wants to have some fun with his brother before schhol starts again.Tragedy hits the Uchiha family. Will Itachi ever recover?





	1. 1

The day is bright hot and uncomfortably humid with the sun coating everything in light, a typical August afternoon. All the children can be heard screaming and playing, trying to squeeze the last bit of fun out of their summer break before the new school semester begins in a week and they are all trapped in classes once again.

Almost all the children.

Itachi sat at his desk in his air conditioned room working on his summer homework, double checking everything to make sure everything is correct. Most people think it’s silly that he always double checks his work, Itachi is of course a natural born genius, but it’s because he is always so thorough with his work that he was able to skip three grades. At just twelve years old Itachi is on his last year of middle school and has been working more diligently in preparation of entrance exams. 

He would have liked to stay in middle school with his original classmates and enjoy the freedom of being a carefree child for a little longer, but his father, Fugaku, insisted that Itachi skip ahead per his teachers’ recommendations. He felt alienated from his current classmates, most of them don’t want to be friends with a “child”, and some were envious of how well he does in his classes. At least he has distant cousin, Shisui, in his class. 

Shisui skipped one grade a year prior and can understand what Itachi is going through, putting his popularity on the line by keeping him company during lunch hour, always partnering with him in gym class, and making sure no one bullied him. Shisui is truly Itachi’s best friend.

Itachi could hear the pitter patter of little feet making its way to his door and set down his pencil with a small fond smile, already knowing who it was going to be. The door slid open and Sasuke walked into his brother’s room excitedly, “Ni-san, let's go fishing!” He exclaimed.

Itachi swiveled around in his computer chair to look at his brother then pointedly looked at his door. Sasuke blushed when he realized his mistake and apologized walking out the room sliding the door closed and knocking on it. Itachi smiled a little wider, pleased that sasuke remembered his manners, “Come in.” he called.

This time Sasuke went all the way to his brother’s chair and grasped his arm, “Tachi Ni-san, can we please go fishing?”

He was using his cute tactic, almost no one is able to resist it. Sasuke didn’t actually have to use it on his brother, Itachi would do anything for him regardless, but Sasuke didn’t need to know that. That’s why it pained him when he said his next words, “I’m sorry, Sasuke, I can’t go fishing with you today, I have to study.”

“Come oooon,” whined Sasuke, “You’re always studying and doing homework. You didn’t play with me or do anything fun all summer and school starts next week.” he huffed.

Itachi frowned, “I know I’m sorry Sasuke, but it’s important I study for the entrance exams, mother and father are expecting me to do well.”

“It’s not fair! You said you were going to teach me how to swim this summer but you were always too busy and now you can’t go fishing with me. It’s only today, but you’re still too busy to have fun for one day. You didn’t even play with me on my birthday!” Sasuke crossed his arms and turned away from Itachi, he’s not using his cute tactic anymore and is truly upset.

Itachi frowned deeper and looked at his homework. It was already complete, he was only double checking his work. His father wants him to start working on high school practice books that he purchased for Itachi, but it wasn’t really necessary, and this may be his last chance to have any fun until school starts again. And he felt really guilty about not doing anything for Sasuke's seventh birthday. He sighed, “Okay. You’re right. We’re going fishing.” He decided.

Sasuke visibly perked up, “Really?”

“Yes.” He smiled, “Go get the fishing poles ready while I change.”

“They’re already by the door!” Sasuke was beaming, “I’ll wait for you down stairs!”

At that, Sasuke excitedly ran out Itachi’s bedroom, gently sliding the door closed, and ran down the stairs. Itachi chuckled to himself, ‘at least he didn’t slam the door this time’ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi stood from his chair and walked over to his dresser, he changed his dress pants for loose casual cargo shorts and took off his collared button down and stayed in the plain white T-shirt that he normally used as an under shirt. He decided that his clothing is appropriate for the current weather after checking the mirror and left his room to walk down the stairs. Itachi walked through the living room to the front door to find Sasuke in the genkan with his shoes already on, bouncing on his feet. The fishing poles were leaning against the door inside a bucket that is presumably for the fish they’re going to catch. Sasuke was holding two water filled bottles for him and his brother. Itachi smiled at Sasuke, “Wow. You’re really well prepared. You already knew that I was going with you didn’t you?”

Sasuke smiled up at Itachi triumphantly, “Yeah! But we’ll have to dig for earthworms at the pond. We’ll catch bigger fish if we have worms and mom can cook them for dinner!”

“That’s a great idea, Sasuke.”

Sasuke beamed up at Itachi at the appraisal and Itachi’s heart melted at the sight. “Hurry up! Put your shoes on, we’ll have to be back before mom starts dinner so we can surprise her!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” He said, amused.

Itachi bent over and slipped on a sandal when Fugaku walks into the living room looking stern. Well, he always looked stern. “Where are you going, Itachi?” he asks.

“We’re going fishing!” Exclaims Sasuke, excitedly. 

Fugaku ignores Sasuke and speaks to Itachi, “Did you finish with your studies? I don't believe even you would be able to complete those practice books in such a short amount of time.”  
Itachi stood to look at his father, “I finished all of my summer homework and completed half of the practice books. Sasuke asked me to go fishing with him and I thought it would be a nice break.”

“Success does not take a break. I will not allow you to waste your time with Sasuke when you haven't finished with your studies. Sasuke can go fishing by himself.”

Sasuke spoke up, “But fa-

“Quiet! Itachi will not continue wasting his time with you until he’s finished with his studies. Do not interrupt him anymore.” Fugaku made sure the message was clear before walking out of the living room and into his home office, shutting the door behind him.

Both brothers stood stunned in the genkan for a while until Itachi heard Sasuke sniffle behind him. He turned to see sasuke struggling to hold back frustrated tears. His heart broke into a million pieces at the sight. “Don’t worry Sasuke, I’ll finish all of the practice books tonight and we can go fishing tomorrow. So don’t cry.” He consoled.

“I won't be wasting your time?”

“Of course not! You’re never wasting my time, okay? I love playing with you, and I want to go fishing with you, just the two of us.”

Sasuke wiped at his eyes with his arm, “You promise?”

“Of course. I’ll stay up all night if I have to. We’re going to go fishing tomorrow and play games and have fun. I’ll even give you a swimming lesson in the pond if you want.”

Sasuke hugged Itachi around his waist and Itachi tightly hugged him back before pulling him off and poking him on the forehead, “Agh. I hate when you that.” He said while rubbing his forehead.

Itachi chuckled glad to see Sasuke returning to normal. “Did you finish your summer homework?”

Sasuke looked offended, “Yeah, a long time ago. And I double checked it just like you do.” He said proudly.

Itachi laughed, “Why don’t you go play with Naruto today then?”

“Okay, I’m going to practice my fishing today and then I’ll go to his house.” said Sasuke.

He handed one of the water bottles and one of the fishing poles to Itachi, and Itachi slipped off the sandal that he had put on earlier. “Go to the shallow end of the pond instead of the dock when you’re there, okay?”

“But the fish are so small in the shallow end.” Sasuke whined.

“And the dock is dangerous if you’re by yourself.”

Sasuke pouted, “Okay, I won’t go on the dock.”

Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke’s hair, “Good.”

Sasuke batted Itachi’s hand away, “I hate when you do that too.” He said with a huff. 

Itachi laughed and watched Sasuke pick up the bucket and fishing. A sudden and intense sense of foreboding filled his body when Sasuke opened the door. He kept the door open and stood in the genkan watching Sasuke walk toward their front gate, his anxiety getting stronger the further Sasuke got. Was he having another anxiety attack? When he could no longer take it he called out, “Sasuke!”  
Sasuke turned just when he was about to walk past their gate and ran back to Itachi when he saw the look on his face, dropping the pole and bucket on they way. “Are you okay, ni-san?”

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and held him just a little too tight, his anxiety and foreboding slowly melting away. He loosened his grip when Sasuke pushed against him, “Let me breathe.”

“Sorry.” 

Itachi held him at arms length now, still grasping Sasuke’s face. “I just… forgot to tell you that I love you.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, “You’re being really weird.” He took Itachi’s hands off his face and began to walk back down toward the gate, “I have to go now.”

Itachi felt the anxiety come back, but not as strong as before. This time he only grasped at his shirt where his heart was. Before Sasuke closed the gate behind him he turned around once more, “I LOVE YOU TOO!” he shouted before he ran off in embarrassment.

Itachi laughed a little at that. He watched Sasuke run down the road until he could no longer see him and closed his front door. He has to finish all the practice books tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys know where this is going.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 90% sure Japan has grade based practice books that people can purchase for their children. If not... it's a plot device so just go with it lol.


End file.
